battleshipcraft_galaxiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Divine Shakuran Empire
Welcome to the Divine Shakuran Empire, the Glorious successor to the Protoss Empire. we live in a new era of unprecedented peace. Ranks * Divine Empress: Raszagul * High Executor: Zeratul * Executor: ''' * '''Executor: Gowron * Executor: ' * '''Executor: ' * 'Supreme Principality: ' * '''High Principality: * Principality: * Principality: * High Legionary: Zamara * Legionary: * Legionary: *'Centurion:' * Centurion: * Centurion: * Centurion: * High Templar: * High Templar: * High Templar: * High Templar: How To Join * Why do you want to join? * What will your character name be? * Are you good at roleplaying? * Have you read the RoE? Army Size Protoss Troop Formations Legion: 10 Corps, or 1 million troops Corps: 10 Divisions, or 100000 troops Division: 10 Regiments, or 10000 troops Regiment: 2 Battalions, or 1000 troops Battalion: 5 Companies, or 500 troops Company: 5 Platoons, or 100 troops Platoon: 2 Squads, or 20 troops Squad: 2 Patrols, or 10 troops Patrol: 5 troops Tank Division: 15000 MBTs and Support Vehicles Air Corps: Squadron: 5 wings or 25 craft Wing: 5 craft Golden Armada Agamemnon.jpg|DSEV Agamemnon Aiur's Jewel.JPG|DSEV Aiur's Jewel Archangel.jpeg|DSEV Archangel Dreadnought.jpg|DSEV Dreadnought Eternal Sorrow.jpeg|DSEV Eternal Sorrow Forboding Nightmare.jpeg|DSEV Forboding Nightmare K'Vort.jpeg|DSEV K'Vort L7.JPG|DSEV Dylar L8.jpeg|DSEV Nelyth L16.jpeg|DSEV Shi Parabola.jpg|DSEV Seti Pearl of Fate.jpg|DSEV Pearl of Fate Prismatic Fire.jpg|DSEV Prismatic Fire Reaper of Souls.jpeg|DSEV Reaper of Souls Spear of Adun.jpg|DSEV Spear of Adun Sun's Zenith.jpg|DSEV Sun's Zenith Tempest.jpg|DSEV Tempest Vesta Diamond.jpg|DSEV Vesta Diamond Viscount.jpeg|DSEV Viscount IMG 6667.png|DSEV Gantrithor IMG 6321.PNG|DSEV Eclipse FFC902B1-8238-4486-8477-C20C776A5D6F-1733-000003121F4298E7.jpeg|DSEV Devotion 29E32455-EEC8-49C6-898C-903AB60F5281-1733-000003128D4504CE.jpeg|DSEV Leviathan 155047E0-E87B-4DD6-8DC7-8198CB7D11A0-1733-000003129E08BF05.jpeg|DSEV Zion 182030BB-FB82-4366-8467-B24CB27CEDB4-1733-0000031316DA2A15.jpeg|DSEV Resilience DAE1F47E-B3B3-4600-8B8D-713194B9EBE8-1733-0000031347EEF94C.jpeg|DSEV Covenanter 0F25DED1-D056-4942-AA02-1FE939159C7A-1733-0000031363719F7B.jpeg|DSEV Tarsonis 6AE1209C-D68C-4F89-AC4F-A8B472A1443C-1733-0000031381F7DA02.jpeg|DSEV Shakuras F299A293-C184-4267-8F30-57487D5D6BB5-1733-00000313902D396C.jpeg|DSEV Vor'Cha C3053EFE-2E3C-40B5-A2F0-17FCEC5A814C-1733-00000313A6F4F439.jpeg|DSEV Odyssey DCBE2290-9905-4054-8A8B-5CA1B7470BED-1733-000003161F10E051.jpeg|DSEV L-21 6A535B5E-E8CB-4A8D-AB92-4D86E0347510-1733-00000316282E9F34.jpeg|DSEV Daemon A0957FC9-683B-485C-B539-A75972CADBFB-1733-000003164484ED5C.jpeg|DSEV Endion Shrine AB4EAA72-1E04-4D79-A9DD-2D5CA430E773-1733-000003166707A0CE.jpeg|DSEV Shakuran Gem 95722B91-599C-494A-86AF-0D23C3F72CDC-1733-000003167A8DE056.jpeg|DSEV Saluset's Topaz C8D09F19-837D-417C-829C-3A1212165DFD-1733-00000316873642B5.jpeg|Plasma siege cannon 207CA4BB-D2BE-4C14-A7B5-CF3CF04A8D01-1733-00000316945F1D33.png|DSEV Ruby of Selene 88536F96-B3DA-4EA5-B221-BBDCAE91CBC4-1733-00000316A9C81E92.png|DSEV Hyperion's Flame 57F14B59-8E81-469E-99B5-5F43CFA563D6-1733-00000316C2088AA0.png|DSEV Destiny Army Robotic Infantry D-2.jpeg|D-2 Battle Robot D-4.jpeg|D-4 Assault Robot D-6.jpeg|D-6 Infiltration Unit D-6_skin.jpeg|D-6 Infiltrator skin example D-7_ACD.jpeg|D-7 Scorpion.jpeg|Scorpion Assault Mech Armored Vehicles T-25.jpeg|T-25 TD T-30.jpeg|T-30 MBT T-35.jpeg|T-33 SPG 2F917194-3B38-4B67-BB48-FE7C6EC983F9-1733-00000316E20DB5B7.jpeg|T-50 MBT 50EC01C8-27EA-4B22-8FDC-F2DB204E048E-1733-00000316EE3F2F76.jpeg|T-60 MBT 3883D178-1144-415E-A35D-11945883595F-1733-00000316F845F8E7.jpeg|T-70 MBT AE4BA8B5-FFBB-4AE4-89A3-E625B29BB8A8-1733-00000317053C469E.jpeg|T-80 MBT Cloning Program The Cloning Program is a project designed to use clone soldiers in battle, preserving Protoss lives in suicide missions or large assaults. Clone Troopers are clones of Scott Leyton, a former Paladin soldier. These clones do not have Leyton's Force abilities though, and are similar to normal humans. They have slight genetic modifications to increase strength, endurance, memory and tactical thinking. they are trained hard, learning basic tactics and weapons handling in their first day. they have accelerated aging, which ages them to the prime age of 25 in just one month, following which their aging slows to normal rates. clones are trained for one month, and are deployed immediately after, assuming their training is complete. A clone is with his unit literally from birth, and they form strong bonds with one another over that month. if a clone is being trained for a different navy, that clone will be trained on that navy's weapons, allowing total mastery of the weapon. Clones with sparks of independence and higher levels of intelligence (not to say normal clones are stupid, as all clones have heightened intelligence) are selected to become commandos, with more training. Clone officers receive special training in Command and Logistics, while the training of Clone Pilots is focused on flying various craft. Clone Pilots for the Empire are receiving Z-40 hunters, while Protoss pilots are moving in to more advanced craft. Phase ll Armor.jpg|Standard Phase 2 Armor Imperial Guards.jpeg|The 1st Legion, the Praetorian Guard, Advanced Guards for the Divine Empress. Phase lll Shock.jpeg|The 2nd Legion, Shock Troopers, Shakuran Security Forces Clone Marines.jpeg|The armor of the Shakuran Galactic Marines, made up of the 3rd, 4th, and 5th Legions. These are some of the most versatile troops in the Empire, deployed in the event of native species on a colony going hostile. Urban Scout.jpeg|The 6th Scout Legion is used for advance troop movement and operations. Desert Camo.jpeg|7th Legion Scout Troopers 4th Legion.jpeg|The 7th Legion Recon Trooper.jpeg|8th Legion, the Recon troops 9th Legion Troopers.png|9th Legion forces 9th Legion Flamme Trooper.jpg|9th Legion Flame Troops 9th Legion Snowtrooper.jpg|9th Legion Snowtroopers 9th_Legion_Shock.jpeg|9th Legion Shock Troopers 9th Legion Commandant.jpg|9th Legion Commander Flammetrooper.jpeg|7th Legion Flame Troopers Phase lll Armor.jpeg|The most common variant of clone armor now, 90% of nonspecialized Legions wear this armor Phase lll Snow.jpg|Standard Snowtrooper armor Legion of Death The Legion of Death is a highly advanced force, which exists outside of normal Legion organization, and does not get a numerical designation. Soldiers in the Legion of Death are known as "Death Troopers" and are sent on the most dangerous missions of all across the Empire. Death Trooper.png|Death Trooper Armor Genetic Hybrids Werewulf.jpeg|Werewolf Soldiers Hellhound.jpeg|the Hellhound is a deadly hunter, able to run long distances easily Protoss Only Troops Adept.jpg|An Elite Commander Zealot 2.jpeg|Standard infantry Vindicator.jpg|Heavy Infantry Power Armor Immortal.jpg Air Corps Z-40 Hunter.jpeg|The Z-40 Hunter Starfighter IMG_6677.JPG|Z-30 Eta ll Interceptor IMG_6675.JPG|Z-91 Super Hunter IMG_6674.JPG|Z-94 Dagger IMG_6673.JPG|Z-95 Headhunter IMG_6672.JPG|Z-101 Dragon, a highly advanced fighter, modernized since the Fall of Earth IMG_6676.JPG|TC-01 dropship, cheap and for easy use, able to give support to ground troops through twin forward plasma guns. E4CC0C65-540F-4AA8-B70A-0F652C971637-1733-00000316CD2C0CA1.jpeg|Z-117 Space Superiority Starfighter F24C87E1-C305-45A0-9A5C-5E0307A914F2-1733-00000316D6F8CE82.jpeg|Z-152 Space Superiority Starfighter Weapons Assault Weapons IMG_6692.PNG|A-700 Shotgun IMG_6689.JPG|A-704 Assault Rifle IMG_6690.JPG|A-721 Plasma Rifle IMG_6691.JPG|A-732 Plasma Carbine Sniper Rifles 6F642672-B297-4C00-82EE-4FF782788B2A-1936-000002461B13AEB0.png|S-177 Long Range Plasma Sniper Rifle Pistols IMG_6696.JPG|P-261 Plasma Pistol IMG_6695.JPG|P-275 Plasma Pistol Heavy Weapons IMG_6699.JPG|H-450 LMG IMG_6698.JPG|H-461 Grenade Launcher IMG_6700.JPG|H-475 Minigun IMG_6697.JPG|H-500 Personal Recoilless Railgun IMG_6693.PNG|H-503 Rocket Launcher Grenades IMG_6701.JPG|G-650 HE grenade IMG_6702.JPG|G-690 Plasma Grenade IMG_6703.JPG|G-666 Heavy Plasma Grenade IMG_6704.JPG|G-669 Smoke Grenade Melee Weapons 14B3A964-73B7-46EE-A17E-1FE1AC98DA29-460-000000B44C08BD0C.jpeg|The M-702 Lightsaber, a standard wartime production model of those used by the Sith Territory World Classification *'Type 1: Fully Habitable, resources abundant, Aiur-like' *'Type 2: Breathable Atmosphere, little natural resources' *'Type 3: Rich in resources but uninhabitable' *'Type 4: uninhabitable, little to no resources' *'Type 5: Gas Giant or other world without a solid surface' Shakuran System Primary System of the Empire. Home of the capitol Shakuras. *'Tal Qirat (Type 4) No Moons' *'Tashai (Type 4) No Moons' *'Shakuras (Type 1) 1 Type 3 moon (Cavir)' *'Melkora (Type 3) 2 Type 4 Moons (Borea, J'Larre)' *'Ynoth (Type 3) No Moons' *'Revera (Type 5) 7 Type 4 Moons (Vera I-VII) 22 Type 5 Moons (Vera VIII-XXIX)' *'Gyras (Type 5) 47 Various Moons (Gar I-XLVII)' *'Tepperus (Type 4) No Moons' Vesta System Old home system. Contains the Lost Worlds, including former capitol Aiur. There is an oupost maintained in orbit of former Endion. *'Vesta (Type 4) No Moons' *'Zerus (Type 4) No Moons' *'Aiur (Type 4) No Moons' *'Elysium (Type 4) 1 Type 1 Moon (Endion)' *'Nelyth (Type 5) 89 Various Moons (Neth I-LIXL)' *'Shi (Type 5) 50 Various Moons (Sushi I-L)' *'Thys (Type 5) 10 Various Moons (Teth I-X)' *'Kaldir (Type 4) No Moons, former Battleworld' *'Glacius (Type 4) No Moons' Dylar System Closest system to Shakuran System, primary colony and Mining System. *'Dylar l (Type 4) No Moons' *'Dylar II (Type 3) No Moons' *'Dylar III (Type 1) No Moons' *'Dylar IV (Type 2) 1 Type 3 Moon (Xyl)' *'Dylar V (Type 2) 2 Type 2 Moons (Meridia, Argus)' *'Dylar VI (Type 5) 30 Various Moons (DY:A1-DY:A50)' Tirian System Another colony system. *'Meinhoff (Type 4) No Moons' *'Tiria (Type 2) No Moons' *'Tarsonis (Type 1) 1 Type 2 Moon (Sirocco)' *'Castanar (Type 3) No Moons' Saluset System One planet. *'Saluset (Type 3) No Moons' Sol System Territories 2 dwarf worlds and a section of the Kuiper belt. Virtually stripped of resources. *'Mar Sara (Type 4) No Moons' *'Chau Sara (Type 4) No Moons' *'Kuiper Belt Territories (99.7% Resources Harvested)' Epsilon Octanus System Territories *'Helios (Type 2) 1 Type 2 Moon (Selene)' Technology * Ultra Advanced Cloak (Better than AIF cloak) * Advanced Railguns * MACs Mk-10 * Hive AI * Explosive Detection * Sentient AI * Basic Genetics * Heavy Turbolasers * Basic Virus Research * Blink * Cloak Detection * Advanced Warp * Fast Warp *Nanotech *Nanobots *Miniturization *Cloning *Antigrav *Super Miniturization *Compact Artillery Shells. *Superviruses *Gravimetric Scanners *Electromagnetic Scanners *Warp Inhibitors *Electromagnetic Scanners *Gravimetric Scanners *Advanced Miniaturization *Super Heavy Turbolasers *Super Advanced Cloak Detection *Advanced Virus Research *Cloaking Cooldown Reduction *Super Advanced Lasers *Super Soldiers *Warp Sync *Warp Attack *Polarized Hull Plating *Advanced Shields *AI Hacking *Independent Nanobots *Virus Transmission *Airborne Drugs *Transphasic Torpedoes *Warp Slingshot Category:Nations/Navies Category:Natives